Good Behavior
by NightmareWalker
Summary: 'If you behave at dinner tonight, I'll reward you.' Kim has some fun planned for Shego after dinner with Ron and Yori, but she plans on having some fun of her own before hand...shameless smut, earns its M rating w gift shot for ssvidel3. Kigo, of course!


Hello, all! This one shot was written for ssvidel3, who requested it after I posted my other Kim Possible one shot. Hope you like this, dude, and don't be afraid to give me some feedback, everyone!

To ssvidel3, I totally forgot to mention this when I PMed you, but I love your user name. Videl kicks ass in the DBZ universe, great choice! Also, I'm sorry I didn't work everything you asked me into this one shot, but it was getting ridiculously long and I didn't want to drag it out anymore. This one shot already has more sex in it than my 100K story did throughout its entirety, so, yeah!

This is naught but shameless smut. Smut, smut, smutty smut. The best kind of smut...okay, enough *slaps cheek* Ignore me, I'm rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kimmie? Pumpkin, phone for you. It's the buffo-"

"Shego, be nice." Shego smirked and tossed Kim the phone, leaning against the counter while Kim spoke to her friend. "Ron? Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, KP, just got back from Yamanouchi last night with Yori. We were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight. You could, uh, bring Green Girl, too. I-I mean, if she's not-if neither of you are busy-"

"Ron, we'd love to go." Kim cut in over his nervous babble, picturing him rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. She caught Shego's questioning look and waved her off, turning so she was looking out the kitchen window. She missed the devious expression that appeared on the brunette's face, and the toothy grin that replaced her annoyed grimace. "Where are we going?"

"You know that Italian place across town? The one that makes you use like, twelve forks and-" Ron held his phone back from his ear after a squealing sound reached his ear, staring at the machine oddly. "KP, you alright? Think I got some interference there for a moment."

"I'm fine, Ron. Just had a problem over here, no big." Kim glared at Shego as she stiff armed her, narrowing her eyes as green ones gleamed. "The new one that opened up a few months ago? How'd you hear about that?"

"They do have internet in Japan, Kim. I always checked the Food section when I got the chance. Did you see that Bueno Nacho got another branch in Upp-" He blinked when another noise came through the line. "KP? Kim, you sure everything's-"

"It's fine, Ron. Listen, I've got a sitch over here I need to handle. Just text me the details, alright?"

"You need some help? Me and Rufus can be there in te-"

"Sorry, buffoon, Kimmie's a little _busy_ right now_._ See ya_._"

Ron stared at the phone as the dial tone greeted him and shrugged, opening up the message screen to send a text to Kim.

Meanwhile, Kim was struggling against Shego's body as the brunette pinned her against the counter and sneaky thieves' hands unbuttoned her shirt, sliding around her waist to rub the length of her back. "Shego, what the hell? I was talking to Ron-"

"You were taking too long, Princess, and I got bored. Come on, there's other things we can do that are so much more _fun._" She kissed Kim's neck, smiling against her skin when the redhead shivered. She didn't expect Kim to suddenly grab her wrists and reverse their positions, using her hips to press Shego against the counter and trapping her wrists against her body.

Kim leaned in to ghost her lips over Shego's, barely making contact before brushing past her cheek to whisper hotly into her ear. "You're right, this is more fun." She accentuated her words with a sharp thrust of her hips, grinding against Shego's pelvis and pinning her hips securely against the counter when she tried to continue the motion.

"Don't tease, Princess. Come on." Shego whined and futilely tried to twist out of Kim's grip, groaning when the redhead just tightened her grip.

"You tease me all the time though, Shego. I think it's time for a little payback." Kim grinned and nipped her earlobe, sliding her thigh between Shego's legs to press it against her sex and rub enticingly. When Shego tried to grind against her, she pulled her leg away and pinned her once more, grinning as the brunette growled lowly.

"Princess, I swear I'll burn you, don't tempt me."

"You'd miss my touch too much, Shego." Kim dragged her teeth along Shego's jugular and when she arched into her touch, released one of her wrists to drag short nails up her arm, burying them in her hair and pulling her down for a kiss. Kim slanted her head to deepen the kiss and let her tongue venture out to trace over Shego's lips, darting inside to taste her mouth when Shego gasped. She retreated before Shego could recover and pulled gently on her lower lip as she leaned back, smiling victoriously at Shego, whose eyes were still closed in bliss.

Trailing a finger from her brow to her jaw, Kim let her hand fall over her quickly beating heart and waited for lidded eyes to meet hers. "What do you say we go to dinner with them, and if you behave, I'll _reward_ you."

It took a few moments for the synapses to reconnect, but Shego eyebrows rose and she looked intrigued. "Do you mean-"

"Yeah, I think I'll be up to it after dinner. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah, Princess. You know how I love it when you take control. It's hot." Shego gave Kim a lascivious grin and her free hand cupped her ass, bringing them back together so she could roll her hips slowly against the redhead's. "Now, whataya say we continue where we left off?"

Kim smiled and removed herself from Shego's hold, stepping back to grab her cell on the table. "Sorry, Shego, Ron just texted me the details." She texted him back, ignoring the scowl Shego was aiming at her.

"So, we've got a few hours to kill..." She laced her arms around Shego's neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of her neck and smiling up at the brunette. Just as Shego placed her hands at her waist she danced back and out of reach of grabbing fingers. "...I think I'm gonna hit up Club Banana for some new clothes."

Shego roared and leapt after her, blazing eyes matched by the flames running up her forearms. "Kimmie, you fucking tease! Get back here!"

* * *

"Miss Possible? If you would follow me? Mr. Stoppable and his date have already arrived." The greeter led the women toward the back of the restaurant, leaving them once they had sat and he had taken their drink orders.

"Ron, Yori, it's been a while. You guys look good."

"Hello, Kim-San, it is good to see you, as well. Shego-san, good evening."

Shego inclined her head in Yori's direction before turning to eye Ron. "Buffoon, how's it hanging?"

"Sh-shego, hi, um, hello. We j-just-"

Kim glanced askance at Shego and placed a cautionary hand on her thigh, speaking over Ron's nervous babbling. "Relax, Ron. Shego's going to play nice tonight." She squeezed her digits when she felt Shego stiffen under her, letting her thumb rub along her slacks and waiting until she felt her relax again.

"How did Japan treat you guys?" She let them speak, her thumb still tracing invisible lines over Shego's thigh, casually moving her hand further up her leg. She could feel Shego's eyes questioning her but kept her attention on Ron and Yori, talking with them while she continued her ministrations.

She smirked slightly when she saw Shego reaching for her glass of water, waiting until it was near her lips before nonchalantly slipping her hand up to cup her sex through her slacks and biting the inside of her cheek when Shego sputtered and spilled some water over her cream blouse.

"Shego-san, are you okay?" Yori looked at her in concern, missing the cheeky grin Kim gave Shego as the brunette eyed her balefully.

"Just peachy; would you excuse me for a moment?" She pushed back from the table and stalked toward the bathroom, mumbling under her breath all the while.

"I'd better make sure she doesn't melt something, be right back." She followed Shego to the bathroom, grinning and planning her next move. She slunk into the bathroom and, after a quick glance confirmed there was no one else in there, locked the door behind her.

She snuck up behind Shego who was dabbing at the blouse she had taken off, leaving her in a white camisole, and cursing under her breath. "Do you need some help?"

"I think you've helped enough, Princess. What the he-" Kim cut her off as she pressed against her back and wrapped her arms around her front, pressing her lips to the place where shoulder met neck.

Shego went boneless for a moment, leaning heavily against Kim before she regained her senses and attempted to push her away and speak. Kim softly bit the muscle, abruptly cutting off any coherent sound from Shego's lips.

The brunette moaned and leaned heavily against the sink as her legs trembled, feeling teeth set against her skin and a tongue venturing out to taste. "Kimmie..." Her voice sounded needy to her own ears, and she cursed Kim in her mind even as she leaned back against her and grabbed her hip.

"Consider it a teaser for later on." Kim nipped her once more as she broke away, taking the blouse from Shego's nerveless fingers and draping it across the counter top. "Remember, I'm in charge tonight."

Shego finally shook the last of the haze from her head and glanced at Kim behind her in the mirror. "I can't say I'm not looking forward to it after that display, Princess. But I don't plan on making it easy for you." A toothy grin accompanied her words and she snapped her fingers to light her hand, splaying it over her blouse to dry it. Shrugging the freshly cleaned material over her shoulders, she turned to face Kim as the redhead sauntered up to her.

Leaning in to button up the cloth, Kim let a couple fingers dance over her abdomen. "I'm looking forward to it." She stood on tiptoe to brush a kiss over her lips, both of them smiling as they met. "What do you say we get back out there? I'm sure they're wondering where we are by now, and the sooner we finish eating..."

"The sooner we can have fun at home."

* * *

Kim pushed Shego down on the bed and stalked toward her, heels tapping a staccato rhythm against the floorboards before she removed them at the foot of the bed. Crawling up the length of her body, Kim pressed flush against Shego and pressed wet kisses over whatever skin she could reach on her way up. "Tonight, you're mine." A feral grin accompanied her words and Shego shivered despite herself, swallowing convulsively as the redhead straddled her hips and reached behind her to unzip her dress.

The slow tick-tacking of the zipper sounded like bullets in the near silence of their bedroom and her hips strained up, searching for friction but finding only deceptively thin fingers holding them down. "Uh uh, I'm in charge tonight. Don't test me Shego, or I'll leave you high and dry...or, not so dry." Shego took her words to heart and clenched her fists, focusing on the nails biting into her palms instead of the alluring redhead currently stripping in front of her.

Lifting the slinky black dress over her head, Kim bared pale, freckled skin and red accents to Shego's eyes. The lacy bits of fabric barely qualified as lingerie, let alone underwear, and Shego wet her lips in anticipation. Kim flashed her another smirk and leaned in to lay a kiss on her lips, tilting her head to deepen it and flicking her tongue across dark lips.

Drawing back with a purr, Kim watched with satisfaction as Shego fought to catch her breath, hair askew and clothes rumpled. "You have entirely too many clothes on, sweetheart."

Leaning in, she unbuttoned Shego's top and pulled her up to slip it off her shoulders, pressing warm lips against the newly bared skin as her fingers slipped underneath her camisole to tickle her abdomen, tracing invisible lines along the muscle and flattening over it as it spasmed. "Someone's feeling sensitive tonight. This is gonna be fun." She suddenly yanked the undergarment up Shego's torso, leaving her arms tangled in it.

Sliding down, Kim grinned at the newly bared real estate she had yet to explore and set lips, then teeth against the edge of a rib. Cursing colorfully, Shego finally burned her way through the cloth and glared down at Kim. The sight of her laving her upper torso with kisses, faint pink impressions left behind as her lipstick smudged, left her speechless and she laid back against the pillows, pulling Kim with her so she laid across her body. Shego's hands ran a trail from flank to shoulder, settling against the base of Kim's neck so she could pull her into a searing kiss that left them both dazed when they retreated.

Kim removed Shego's hands from her body and pinned them beside her knees, baring her teeth in a predatory way. "No touching me tonight, unless I say so. First rule tonight." She let her hands slip away and trailed them up lean arms, feeling the coil of muscles flexing and relaxing as Shego tried to keep her hands from moving.

"Breathe, sweetheart. We haven't even started yet, don't pass out before we get to the good stuff." Shego dragged in a shuddering breath and released it slowly, watching Kim as she toyed with the button of her slacks, circling the round piece and plucking at it.

"Second rule, you don't cum unless I say so. Understand?" Shego swallowed but nodded, groaning when Kim suddenly detoured to skip nails along her hips. They strained against Kim's slight weight and the redhead sat more firmly on her pelvis, halting all but the most minute movements. "Really sensitive...are you ready?"

"I've been ready since this morning, you damn tease. I swear, if you don't start doing me-" Shego broke off with a moan as Kim suddenly shoved one hand inside her unfastened trousers, slipping beneath her underwear to fondle her clit.

"Not so cocky now, are you, Shego?" Kim accented her question with a quick thrust, pressing against Shego's clit and then removing her hand completely, tasting the fluid running down her fingers. "God, you taste like heaven, sweetheart." Shego groaned as she tried to grind against Kim, growling as the redhead nonchalantly sat more solidly on her again.

"Last rule, no touching yourself, or searching for any relief, unless I say so. Understand?"

"Princess, come on, please-"

"Understand?"

"But-" Shego stopped speaking immediately as Kim started to remove herself from the bed, her welcome weight leaving Shego's body and then the mattress. "Princess, wait! Yes, for the love of God, I understand! Get your ass back on this bed, and fuck me." Kim giggled and was back on top of Shego immediately, kissing her senseless as she lifted her and unclasped her bra, tossing it behind her shoulder so it lay with the growing pile of clothes.

"That's all you needed to say, Shego. No need to swear." Giving her nipple a playful tweak, Kim pushed Shego back down and laid on top of her again. "Relax, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, and we've got all night."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Shego groaned but laid back and let Kim slide her pants down her legs, raising them helpfully as she tugged first her low heels, then them, off to land on the pile of discarded clothes. She closed her eyes and listened as the rustle of fabric reached her ears, opening them as she felt the bed dip on either side of her hips. "God, you're fucking beautiful, Princess." Shego reached up to frame her bare hips before her hands were grabbed once again and pinned to the pillow above her head.

"What'd I say about touching me, Shego?"

"Sorry, Princess, but you're just so..." She eyed her pert breasts, nipples pebbled in the cool air of their bedroom, and her shaved mons, the slick skin enticing her to touch, to taste. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"A little death, maybe. Nothing life threatening, and more pleasure than pain. Much more pleasure." Kim's voice turned husky and she reached down to remove Shego's underwear, the material coming away slick with her arousal as Kim dragged it down her legs, leaving it dangling over one ankle. She took her time ascending, nipping and kissing all the skin she could reach, palms touching what she couldn't. Shego moaned as her teeth found the sensitive skin just inside her knees and Kim paused there to leave a mark, hands scouting ahead to grasp her hips and hold there.

Kim could smell the arousal, heavy and cloying, but purposefully skipped her thighs to press more kisses over her hips, nipping at the rounded and firm muscle there. Her tongue dipped into her bellybutton, a prelude of things to come, and she smirked when Shego thrashed out a curse and arched against her. "Relax, it's more fun when you draw it out."

"You can't draw this out much longer Princess, or I'm going to explode." Shego tried to push Kim's head toward her sex but as the redhead glared at her, she laid her arms over her head, grabbing the metal spindles of their headboard.

"Good girl." Kim rewarded her by sliding two fingers into her, a slow rhythm nearly as maddening as her foreplay driving Shego to distraction. Kim crawled further up to let her tongue run across prominent collarbones, teeth ghosting over the thinly covered bone, the promise of pleasure and threat of pain enticing Shego closer to the edge.

"Kimmie, come on, little more, please..."

"Soon, Shego." Kim was entranced by the sight of Shego losing her inhibitions, the play of muscles flexing under the skin of her biceps drawing her into a subconscious rhythm. She saw the lightest flicker of plasma over her fingers and picked up the pace, pushing her fingers deeper, faster into Shego's sex. She peppered kisses over her chest, skipping her heaving breasts in favor of nibbling over her pulse, feeling the erratic jumping under her lips.

"Come on sweetheart, cum for me." Kim found that spongy, rough patch of skin inside of Shego and fluttered her fingers over it, covering Shego's mouth as she moaned into the darkness of their room. Pressing against her g-spot in time with the flutters of her sex around her fingers, Kim drew out Shego's orgasm until she felt her relax, sinking into the mattress and breathing deeply once more. Kim slowly withdrew and licked her fingers clean, watching Shego's eyelashes flutter in extended shadows over her cheeks.

"Hey, Princess. Didja get the number of that truck?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Kim giggled a little and softly kissed Shego's lips, smiling when the brunette swiped her tongue across her lips to taste herself. "Better?"

"Slightly. I think you might have to try again though, just to make sure." Kim's eyes gleamed as she slid down Shego's body, pausing over her mons and running a hand through the damp curls. "It's even better up close, Princess." Shifting her hips restlessly, she reminded herself not to move her hands, flexing each fingers against the metal while Kim appeared to contemplate her sex.

"Kimmie...what- _fuuuck_!" Shego arched her back when Kim suddenly dove in, lapping at her sex and the skin of her thighs. She panted as Kim ran her tongue up the length of her sex, fluttering over her clit and briefly pulling it into her mouth before swirling her tongue inside of her. Shego clamped her thighs around Kim's head and thrust her hips in time with Kim's tongue until strong hands slid under her legs to hold her pelvis down.

Kim removed her tongue to focus on her clit, drawing lazy circles with her tongue and then drawing her lips around it to suck, feeling every shudder that passed through Shego's body. She removed one hand to push into Shego's sex again, stretching and curling her fingers until Shego suddenly froze, her back arching sharply and mouth opening silently as her inner muscles pulled greedily at Kim's fingers. She fluttered her tongue slowly over her clit until Shego met the mattress again and slid off the bed, glancing back at Shego. The woman was insensate at the moment, smiling hazily while her hips jumped occasionally.

Kim crouched in front of her dresser, digging underneath some old sweaters until she grasped what she was looking for. Pulling it out, she quickly glanced over the phallus before sliding one end into herself, biting her lip as it stretched her slightly, and strapped it around her hips.

"Princess, where'd you go?" Kim whirled as Shego spoke and walked toward the bed, feeling the toy stretch and rub against her with every step.

"We're not finished yet, sweetheart."

Kim leaned over and kissed Shego, smirking against her lips as she fondled her breast. "Princess, are you sure?..."

"I told you I was in charge, didn't I? I'm fine, I could go all night; what about you?"

Kim tweaked Shego's nipple and watched the play of emotions on her face, knowing she would hear the challenge in her question. "I'm fine, Kimmie. I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

Shego smirked and pulled Kim back down, whining as Kim removed her hands and held them above her head. "What'd I say about touching, Shego? Do I have to tie you up, too?"

"You don't have anything that can hold me."

"I don't need anything indestructible; just the threat of me withholding sex is enough for you to behave, right?" Shego gulped and quickly replaced her hands around the spindles and Kim smiled happily, continuing to graze the brunette's nipple with her palm. "By the way, you didn't wait until I said you could come, did you?"

"Your mouth was a little busy, Princess. I think I'm excused."

"Hm, no, I don't think so." Kim casually flicked Shego's nipple and tapped her finger between her breasts. "I think you need a lesson in listening." She opened the bedside drawer and pulled a scarf from it, brushing the silky material over Shego's breasts before doubling it and tying it around Shego's face.

Satisfied that she couldn't see anything, Kim proceeded to nibble along her jaw to her ear, pulling on the lobe and whispering into her ear. "Listen to me, sweetheart, and you'll enjoy this, I promise. You will not come until I say you can, and you will listen to everything I say, alright?" Shego nodded and her biceps flexed as she clenched her hands around the spindles in anticipation.

Kim trailed her hand down between her breasts and settled it on her waist, abruptly pulling Shego down the bed and flipping her onto her stomach. "Kimmie!-"

Kim covered her back, pressing her breasts into her shoulder blades and pulling her back onto her knees so Shego felt the toy pressing between her legs. Shego arched back into Kim's hips, rolling her ass against the toy until Kim roughly grabbed her breast and pulled until her face was pressed into the comforter, hips high in the air as she moaned. "What did I say, Shego?"

"No...no friction. I get it, Kimmie." Shego panted into the bed, stilling her hips and waiting for Kim to make the first move. Her harsh tug turned to a caress, stroking her breast and brushing over the tip with a calloused thumb gently.

"Remember, sweetheart; more pleasure than pain." With that, Kim sat back on her knees to push the phallus a little ways into Shego's sex, thrusting lightly until she saw her muscles flexing from struggling not to arch into her. She grabbed her hips and pushed all the way in, stilling her body until she felt Shego relax under her hands.

"Pleasure..." She thrust gently and felt more than heard Shego moan, her hands grasping at the bedsheets.

"And pain..." Sinking her nails into her hips to pull her violently back onto the toy, angling her hips so it brushed against Shego's g-spot and Shego screamed, back bowing sharply. "It's an intoxicating combination, isn't it?" Kim settled back into an easier rhythm, folding her torso over Shego's back so her breasts were flattened against her shoulder blades.

"Help me out, sweetheart." Shego pushed tentatively against Kim's thrust and, when no retribution was forthcoming, started chasing her hips in earnest. She moaned as Kim pushed particularly deep into her, pushing back so the toy pressed against her clit with the best pressure. Kim folded her arms around Shego's waist so they melded further together and rolled her hips faster against Shego, their orgasms building quickly.

"Come on, Shego, cum for me. Scream for me, sweetheart." Kim set her teeth into Shego's shoulder and pushed deep into her sex, feeling the muscles clench around the toy and hold it in place as Shego writhed underneath her, hips pressing convulsively back as she moaned Kim's name.

Kim felt herself clenching around her end of the toy and began thrusting again as she felt Shego's muscles relax, angling the phallus so it slid against her clit and moved inside her with every push. "Shego, I need-" She groaned as Shego twisted underneath her until she was on her back, the scarf torn away to reveal bright green eyes. "Need-fingers, please."

Shego worked her digits underneath the edge of the toy to play with Kim's clit, pulling Kim down into a kiss as the redhead thrusted faster into her. "Close, Kimmie-"

"Cum, make me cum." Shego growled and chased Kim's hips with her own and kept circling Kim's clit, working the redhead into a frenzy until she buried her face against Shego's neck and moaned, loudly. Kim shuddered and clenched around the toy as Shego kept moving her fingers, never stilling them until another, larger, orgasm shook through her body again, sending Shego spiraling into the abyss once more.

They held onto each other until their bodies belonged to themselves again, and Kim slowly pulled out of Shego's sex. She groaned as her muscles tried to hold the toy within her as it slipped out, not letting her arms fall from Kim's body as the redhead awkwardly worked the straps until the phallus lay, abandoned, on the edge of the bed. Kim nuzzled into Shego's shoulder, pressing affectionate kisses to the skin that she had bitten earlier, and shifting her hips every so often.

Shego ran her fingers through her hair and held onto her waist, reveling in the closeness the affectionate redhead loved, and hummed contently as Kim's hand ran lazily along her side. "Kimmie...thank you."

"What for, sweetheart?" Kim drew back just enough to look Shego in the eyes before closing the distance and kissing her gently, all soft edges and tender touches. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was-you make it perfect, every time, simply by being you, Princess. Quirky, fun, sex kitten Possible." Shego ran her hands down Kim's back, settling against the small of her back and rubbing her thumbs in small circles. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Kim. Love you, Possible." Shego sealed her words with a kiss, kneading the muscles in Kim's back as the redhead smiled into their kiss.

"Love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." They relaxed in each other's arms and Shego eventually brought a blanket up to cover their bodies, shifting Kim slightly so they were holding each other tightly without any uncomfortable elbows or knees anywhere.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

"Night, sweetheart. Love you."

* * *

So...yeah... *hides in corner* I know it was smut, but it was good smut, right? Please don't hate me if I've depicted something inaccurately, I'm sad to say I've no experience in this field. This is more based on friends' talking [they like to talk to _me_ about their sex lives for some reason], and my own thoughts that wake me up in the middle of the night in need of a rather frigid shower, or a couple of my best friends at the moment *waves fingers*. Anyway, there's a little [not so little] box below this A/N that you may leave a comment, critique, concern, etc, in, as well as favoriting, following, etc. You get the point, guys :) Enjoy the rest of your week, hope everyone's ready for daylight savings, and be sure to thank your local farmer! I'm off to help a cousin rebuild their first floor for a few days, ciao!


End file.
